


nicknames

by Animemes



Series: a dumbass chatfic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: chatfic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemes/pseuds/Animemes
Summary: Hinata attempts, and fails, to create some nicknames for Kageyama.





	nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea why I decided to create a series and add to this garbage fire I call a chatfic. I'm just a masochist that likes to laugh at my bad writing and regret posting it later.

_Tues. Sept. 25_

**Hinata** _(15:24)_

psst, kageyama.

 

**Kageyama** _(19:02)_

Dumbass, why are you texting during practice?

 

 **Hinata** _(19:03)_

i wasn't texting during practice! it was during break.

 

 **Hinata** _(19:03)_

don't you want to know what i texted you about?

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:04)_

Not really. I thought you were trying to bother me.

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:06)_

Fine. What is it?

 

 **Hinata** _(19:06)_

will you get me a meat bun?

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:07)_

That's what you wanted???

 

 **Hinata** _(19:07)_

yes??

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:07)_

You said it was an emergency!

 

 **Hinata** _(19:07)_

it was! i was hungry. didn't you hear my stomach growling from across the court?

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:08)_

No?

 

 **Hinata** _(19:09)_

tanaka-senpai said he could!

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:09)_

So? Is that supposed to mean anything to me? Wasn't he helping you with your receives for most of the practice?

 

 **Hinata** _(19:10)_

maybe, but the point is: can you get me a meat bun or not?

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:12)_

No.

 

 **Hinata** _(19:13)_

kageyamaaaaa. pleeeeeease!

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:17)_

All right, but only if you buy me a milk tomorrow at lunch.

 

 **Hinata** _(19:18)_

deal!

 

 

_Wed. Sept. 26_

 

 

 **Kageyama** _(14:23)_

Today's score: 128 to 127. I'm in the lead.

 

 **Hinata** _(15:46)_

don't remind me.

 

 

_Fri. Sept. 28_

 

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:34)_

You left one of your knee pads in the locker room again. I have it for you.

 

 **Hinata** _(19:35)_

ahh! again?

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:35)_

Yes, again. You need to stop leaving your stuff around, dumbass.

 

**Hinata** _(19:36)_

stop calling me that! it's not very nice.

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:37)_

We've been over this. Just because it isn't nice doesn't mean it isn't true.

 

 **Hinata** _(19:38)_

rude.

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:38)_

Do you want me to give you back your knee pad or not?

 

 **Hinata** _(19:39)_

ugh, i'll come up with a not-so-nice nickname for you sooner or later.

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:40)_

Sure you will.

 

 **Hinata** _(19:41)_

it'll be a great nickname! the baddest, most rudest name you'll ever hear!

 

 **Kageyama** _(19:42)_

Uh huh. Right.

 

 

_Mon. Oct. 1_

 

 

 **Hinata** _(6:13)_

after a weekend's deliberation, i have finally settled on some contenders.

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:15)_

Okay. Let's hear them.

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:16)_

Or see them. You know what I mean.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:18)_

how about shittyama?

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:18)_

Shittyama? Really?

 

 **Hinata** _(6:19)_

no? how about bakageyama?

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:19)_

Basic.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:19)_

bateyama.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:22)_

yamayama?

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:22)_

They're both really boring.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:23)_

really? i thought that last one was a great . . .

 

 **Hinata** _(6:24)_

kagellama.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:24)_

kagedrama.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:24)_

kagecomma.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:24)_

kagebahama.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:24)_

kagepajama.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:25)_

oh! kageOBAMA!!

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:25)_

I'm concerned by how terrible these are. You said these were contenders?

 

 **Hinata** _(6:26)_

i'm trying! it's pretty hard, you know!

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:27)_

It's not my fault you have the imagination of a two-year-old. Are you just trying to rhyme random objects with -yama?

 

 **Hinata** _(6:27)_

then should i go with a simple name like your nickname for me? like stupid? or idiot?

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:27)_

Are you trying to copy me?

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:27)_

And just because it's simple doesn't mean it's not effective.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:28)_

whatever.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:30)_

just tobio-chan?

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:30)_

Please not that one. Anything but that.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:32)_

baby-o tobio?

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:32)_

I'M ONLY SIX MONTHS YOUNGER THAN YOU.

 

 **Kageyama** _(6:35)_

Just give it a rest. Practice is about to start.

 

 **Hinata** _(6:36)_

this isn't over.

 

 

_Mon. Oct. 8_

 

 

 **Hinata** _(4:56)_

toss to me loads today!

 

 **Kageyama** _(5:14)_

No.

**Author's Note:**

> After posting this, I realized that this actually takes place before the other story in the series but . . . oh well? It's not like any of this is coherent anyways.


End file.
